Ray Gun
The Ray Gun is a Wonder Weapon featured in the majority of Zombies maps with the exception of all five maps of Call of Duty: Black Ops DS, Grief mode on Green Run and Turned mode. It is also an Easter Egg found on the Call of Duty: World At War Campaign mission, Little Resistance. Overview The Ray Gun's appearance is of a generic '50s science-fiction film ray gun.The Ray Gun is a favorable weapon due to its one-hit kill strength (up to round 20-25 depending on game). It is sometimes disliked because of its splash damage therefore many players tend to buy PhD Flopper. Although it is less effective at long ranges (as the 'ray' moves slowly compared to other guns), it is pinpoint accurate. On both the Dead Ops Arcade maps, the Ray Gun does no splash damage to the player whatsoever. Campaign On Little Resistance, the Ray Gun is an obtainable weapon found near the beginning of the level. Steps to Obtain # Proceed onto the beach after the first Airstrike sequence. # Head to the right side of the beach to find a small pit with water. Step into it and wait. # Head to the middle of the beach and step into a bigger sized pit with water and wait. # Head to the left side of the beach and step into a big puddle. The screen will shake and a message will be heard and four Shisa statues will appear from the ground, holding Ray Guns in their mouths. # Walk up to one of them and trade any weapon you would like (including Airstrike Olympia Wall-Buy Secret There are two secrets which will grant the player the Ray Gun off the Olympia Wall-Buy. Local When playing locally, the player can obtain the Ray Gun from the Olympia by simply purchasing and buying ammo for it several times until it is obtained. This does not work online, as there is a Persistent Upgrade. Persistent Upgrade When playing online, the player can obtain the Ray Gun from the Olympia by purchasing the Olympia to get the Ray Gun. To obtain it, the player must ensure their rank is Skulls or lower and have less than three tally marks (meaning they played less than three days straight). Then start the game and immediately buy the Olympia and keep buying ammo until the Persistent Upgrade has been achieved. To lose it, the player must purchase ammo after round 10-15. Porters X2 Ray Gun Call of Duty: World at War The Pack-a-Punched version of the Ray Gun is called "Porter's X2 Ray Gun" and is chrome with engravings, the "ray" is also turned red instead of the usual green. It gains a larger magazine of 40 rounds and deals 2000 damage instead of 1000. It also has the strange liquid (believed to be Element 115) at the front of the top of the gun that the Wunderwaffe DG-2 has. Call of Duty: Black Ops When Pack-a-Punched in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''it is still the "Porter's X2 Ray Gun" and retains 40 shots and the same animation and stats. However, the splash damage has been reduced, therefore, making this gun slightly weaker than its non-upgraded variant. Call of Duty: Black Ops II This version is taken from the previous game, except it receives the normal pistol running animation as well as a better appearance. It shares the exact same stats as the previous. Call of Duty: Black Ops III This version takes the same stats as the non-upgrade Black Ops III variant, on Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avenging, the upgrade can go multiple times, making the damage higher by multiplying the number of times upgraded. Trivia * On the PC version of the game, if the player changes the amount of gravity using the command console, you can jump and shoot the Ray Gun at the ground, and it will push you up into the air. * The Ray Gun will push players backwards when shot, but less than what the Mustang and Sally gives. * The Pack-a-Punched name refers to the producer of this weapon, Max Porter. * On Little Resistance, it takes two shots to destroy a tank, much like a Bazooka or Panzershrek. Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Nacht Der Untoten Category:Verruckt Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:"Five" Category:Ascension Category:Call of the Dead Category:Shangri-La Category:Moon Category:Green Run Category:Nuketown Zombies Category:Die Rise Category:Mob of the Dead Category:Farm Category:Town Category:Bus Depot Category:Weapons Category:Origins